Dahara City
Dahara City (Japanese: デセルシティ Désert City) is an -exclusive location in Kalos and one of the settings of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Sitting by an inlet in the desert, Dahara City is a sprawling metropolis with towering skyscrapers surrounded by stone houses. One of its landmarks is the Dahara Tower. One hundred years ago, Dahara City was just a small village. One day, Unbound emerged from a ring. It started to steal food, which made the villagers angry. To repay them, Hoopa showered them with gold. As a result, the town grew and prospered. In return for more food, Hoopa granted the villagers wishes. The villagers wanted to see Hoopa in battle, so they had it fight strong Pokémon. Hoopa eventually got carried away by fighting, and started to summon Legendary Pokémon like , and to test its strength. When the cataclysmic battle between these immensely powerful Pokémon nearly destroyed Dahara City, a lone man from Arche Valley called Ghris stepped forward and sealed Hoopa in the Prison Bottle, saving the village. Due to the wealth Hoopa had brought the village earlier, it would eventually grow into a sprawling city. It debuted in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon. As Baraz, Meray and Hoopa had split ways in their search for the Prison Bottle, Meray and Hoopa eventually saw the skyline of Dahara City in the distance. In Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, and decided to pay it a visit, and met Baraz, Meray and Hoopa along the way. When the Prison Bottle broke during a confrontation with , Hoopa's evil power manifested itself into a separate Hoopa Unbound and started to wreak havoc on Dahara City again. Hoopa Unbound summoned many Legendary Pokémon once more and had them fight against other Legendary Pokémon summoned by Hoopa Confined and commanded by Ash. Parts of Dahara City were destroyed in the battle, but Baraz and Meray managed to create another Prison Bottle and sealed away Hoopa's evil power. Although Dahara City seemed safe now, time and space started to warp around Dahara Tower due to too many Legendary Pokémon having been summoned to one place. Ash transformed Hoopa into Hoopa Unbound using the new Prison Bottle, now not turning it evil because the evil power had disappeared. Hoopa Unbound managed to transport the people around the tower to a safe location with its rings. The distortion ultimately completely consumed Dahara Tower, but not before appeared over Dahara City to save Baraz who had been trapped in the middle of the distortion. In the manga In the movie adaptations Dahara City appeared in . Trivia * The Japanese name of Dahara City, Désert City, was used as the OT of , , , , , , and event distributions for Japan and South Korea in 2015 to 2016. With the exception of Arceus, these Pokémon were summoned by Unbound in the eighteenth movie. Origin Dahara City is based on , a city located in the within the , which sits alongside the coast of the . Dubai is also the site of some of the world's tallest skyscrapers, such as the . Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:Anime locations Category:Movie locations Category:Cities de:Dahara City es:Ciudad Dahara it:Desertopoli ja:デセルシティ zh:荒漠市